


There Is Nothing More Intimate Than Combing Your Lover's Hair

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke have a quiet moment despite all the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing More Intimate Than Combing Your Lover's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came while listening to Nick Cave & Warren Ellis' "Song For Bob" from the Assassination of Jesse James soundtrack. The song is so bittersweet and just made me think of Hawke and Anders having a moment in which the world was still. Anders combing Hawke's afro for her was from my own experience combing my ex-boyfriend's hair a long time ago and how peaceful and intimate that moment actually can be. 
> 
> Damn, that was long. Anyhow, enjoy!

Meera ranks her hands through her tangled woolly hair, her fingers catching on a few kinks. She hisses and then pulls one without blinking. Anders watches her, familiar with this fight. He waits for her to give up and sink between his thighs, the comb poised in his hand above her head. 

“Have at it,” she says as she leans back.

Anders gently combs through her hair. She relaxes, her shoulders sagging. “You didn't let me do this at first.”

“Trust issues.” Meera smiles up at him. “That and I have a lot of hair to comb out.”

She's right. Her hair has grown to be a crown of tightly curled glory. Anders knows she's proud of it; a combination of hard work and tender love. He thinks she looks beautiful especially when she puts Crystal Grace in it and dons her Orleasian finery. She is a gorgeous woman that no one compares to and he is grateful to her for sparing his life. He worries though if the pressure of harboring him will eventually have her sending him away.

“What's on your mind?” She asks as she reaches up to still his hand. “You're so quiet I can't even hear you breathing.”

Anders shakes his head. “Nothing. Just thinking of you.”

“Aww, hope it's good things.”

“Always, my love. Always.”

Anders goes back to combing out Meera's hair. He hopes that he can do this for as long as he is able. There is so much to worry about; the Calling, being hunted by people who want the Kirkwall terror brought to justice, and Meera's own personal quests. For now, though, Anders focuses on the moment. This is really all he has in the grand scheme of things.


End file.
